Alright
by ashleyxasylum
Summary: Harry feels his world caving in on him after the night at the ministry.  Nothing in his life seems to be alright.  But, will he be as alone as he thinks he is? [This summary sucks, but thats because of me.] HarryDraco. Enjoy.


**Harry's Journal**

Once I got back to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic yesterday, Professor Dumbledore told me to go to his office. While I was waiting for him to return, all I could think was 'it's my fault, it's my fault.' When Dumbledore finally arrived, he told me that it would be ok and that he knew how I felt. Yeah right, I don't see Dumbledore crying his eyes out right now. After I was done trashing his office, he told me what the prophecy said, and what it means. I have to kill Voldemort, nobody else can; one of us has to die. I didn't really react the way I should have. I wasn't scared or angry. Instead, I was emotionless. I always figured I would have to be the one to stop him, so it didn't come as that much of a surprise to me. Dumbledore told me that I should tell Ron and Hermione. I think I will, tonight, before I can change my mind. Oh, here they come getting me for dinner. I think I'll tell them on my way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry immediately started to explain everything that Dumbledore had told him and he finished right before they went into the Great Hall. Unfortunately, whilst telling them, Harry reminded himself of what was to come, and in doing so, spoilt his mood even more.

Hermione, seeing this, said "Harry, it will be alright, everything will be fine…" but before Hermione could finish, Harry cut her off.

"How the hell will everything be alright Hermione?" he screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Didn't you hear anything I told you? Do you know what that means? How the fuck will anything be alright? My life isn't alright! Voldemort killed my whole family! I never even got to know them! I come here to Hogwarts where I'm finally away from the Dursleys, and it seems every year, Voldemort tries to kill me! Now Sirius, the closest thing to a parent I've had in my whole life, is dead! And it's my fault! I've known him for less than two years, Hermione! Don't tell me everything will be alright! I went to the Ministry, I made him come there! Then fucking Bellatrix Lestrange sent him through that damn veil! It's my fault. Now I have nobody, Hermione! You and Ron and Dumbledore can fucking try to sympathize with me all you want! The fact is, you can't. None of you can. You haven't been through what I have! I'm bloody fifteen and I've probably been in more dangerous situations than half of the wizarding world and more! I've seen death too many times to feel comforted by someone else, to feel like anything could be normal again! You have Ron and I have nobody! I will not put any of you in danger anymore! I'm alone Hermione. That's it and there is nothing left in my life to be alright with, nothing! So don't you dare, don't you dare try and tell me that anything in my life will be alright!"

And with that he stormed out of the Great Hall, and up to his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak. All the while, a boy named Draco Malfoy was stunned, staring at the door to the Great Hall, where Harry had just disappeared through. He never knew…

**Draco's Journal**

Potter managed to steal the show again tonight. Yet strangely I am not annoyed. I never knew it was that hard on Potter. I knew his muggle family hated him, that much was obvious, but I never actually thought about the "wonderful" life of Potter. Now that I think about it, he does have it hard. He never met his family, and in first year, he had to keep Voldemort from returning to power by protecting the Sorcerer's Stone. In second year, he had to stop Voldemort from returning yet again and he had to battle a basilisk to do so. In third year, he had to keep safe from Sirius Black who was supposedly out to kill him. Turns out he was Harry's godfather. (Who would've thought?) In fourth year, he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament by a Death Eater, where he witnessed Cedric Diggory being killed, and then brought back Voldemort with his own blood. He battled Voldemort and managed to escape yet again. Now this year, he went to the Ministry to save his Godfather, who wasn't even there, only to see Voldemort once again. Rumor has it that Voldemort possessed Harry and there was an internal struggle for his soul. Now his godfather is dead and Harry has nobody. I hate to admit it, but I feel sorry for Harry. Wait, Potter. I'm very glad we're leaving Hogwarts tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going on five o'clock in the morning, and Harry was still in the Shrieking Shack, crying. He couldn't stand being near anybody anymore. For the first time in his life, he was actually glad to go home to the Dursley's where they would ignore him.


End file.
